raesasagafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyasol
Hyasol A fairly large city-state on the Insallach Peninsula, consisting of the city and surrounding farming regions. Hyasol was a strategic county under the Hiatic Empire. Town of Hyasol Independent Port Population: High Summer approximately 10,000 down to 7,500 in Dead Winter. Racial Breakdown: Human 65% Elven 18% Eladrin 6% Dwarf 4% Other 7% Imports: Metals, Gems, and Textiles Exports: Fish, Timber, Spirits, and Ships Government: Democratically elected councils appoints the Lord-Mayor; currently Rivald Halifax, a merchant native to the city. Points of Interest The Drunken Fish-Bastard A large inn and tavern in the Riverfront District; currently owned by Dargen Greenbeard, an enthusiastic brewer of potent liquors, ales, and fine spirits. Spicy, hearty food is prepared by Boolaboop, a bullywug and the former owner (his heavily accented common gave rise to the inn’s peculiar name when he was dealing with some rough fisherman one night). The tavern is open all hours and serves as waypoint for adventurers, fisherman and city guards changing shifts. The Rats’ Hole Market Near the South Gate, this small marketplace is mistakenly believed by many to cater the need’s of the poor (and by all appearances it does exactly that), the right password (DC 25: Streetwise) will gain access to the Rat’s Hole’s secret inventory: Magic items. The Seaside Bazaar Edging to the northern side of town from the Docks, the Seaside Bazaar is the largest market on the Oceanic Coast. While not catering to adventuring parties directly, most non-magical supplies can be found here. The merchants are a tough haggle though, so be prepared to spend some time looking for the right price. The Barracks This looming stone building rests on a hill overlooking most of the Residential District. It houses the Town Guard and Militia, as well as serving as the armory. About 500 guardsmen reside here, led by Major-Marshall Haverchak Gullisman. Adventuring Sites Cricket Vale Wood So named for the incessant chirping of crickets during the warmer part of the year, the Wood lies about a mile from the North Gate; and has seen a kobold infestation recently. The ruins of ancient eladrin manor are rumored to conceal a path to Faerie. Grorm’s Tower The ruins of a former Wizard’s tower currently serve as the brewery of Dargen Greenbeard. It was recently under siege by a goblin band, until liberated by a local adventuring party. The River Oceanus Running along the western length of the city until emptying out into the Oceanic Sea, it curves around the southern length of town. The South Gate crosses the river at a narrow point with a drawbridge. Lizardfolk have launched raiding parties from the river in times past, and the townspeople fear it may happen yet again. 'Foothills of the Range and Shaded Canyon ' About two days’ march to the southwest lies the foothills of the Dya Shute Mountains. Gnoll clans harass all travelers and caravan traffic is nearly non existent. At the southern tip of the hills lies Shaded Canyon. Steep walls line the dried up riverbed, pocked with cave entrances that some say lead to the underdark. ﻿